


Dubious Taste

by Maisteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Fae & Fairies, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisteacup/pseuds/Maisteacup
Summary: On a cold evening, Will catches a glimpse of a dark figure on the tree line whilst walking his dogs. Enamored by the figure, he begins to search for it and deliver gifts hoping what he saw wasn't just his imagination. To his happy surprise; meats he is leaving begin to disappear.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Dubious Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart & Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053000) by [Doctor_Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore). 



> I'd like to thank Doctor_Whore for the fantastic prompt! It really inspired me to write this! ^^

After a long day of work, Will returns to his peaceful home surrounded by nature. Living out in the middle of nowhere might seem odd, but it was easier on Will. Being around people all day was stressful; especially when everything turns so vivid. A headache is likely to follow suit. It was a frigid evening with the snow falling ever so quick.

“I’d better let the dogs out before it gets too late, it’s cold as hell already.” Will shivered as he beckoned the dogs to come outside.

He walked along the snow covered road with his dogs; then out of the corner of his eye he catches a black figure by the tree line. Normally, any person would stay still or take off in the other direction; but not Will. When he caught sight of the blackened figure against the cover of the trees, he became entranced. He told his dogs to go back to the house and he made his way to the place where he saw the figure.

Lost in thought he runs towards the forest, glancing back and forth. He continues to run farther past the trees when he comes onto a meadow. The trees parted completely and the moonlit sky was in full view. A sickly sweet scent of pomegranates surrounding the area.

Will searched for any trace of the creature, but he could not find a single sign that what he had seen was even real. Sighing, he turned back and walked towards his house.

When Will gets home he lays in his bed and thinks deeply, the scent of pomegranate still ripe in his memory. “I know what I saw was real…”

He rolled over and closed his eyes.

~

Still enticed by the lingering sweet scent of the creature, he lays food at the place he first saw this magnificent figure. Fruits, dried meats, mixes and the like; he began to offer them to the figure he’s not even sure he saw that cold evening.

Slowly, the dried meats began to disappear, leaving the rest behind. Still no sign of the creature; so Will decides to make a change of plans. Rather than dried meat, he brings fresh cuts from the butcher shop. Keeping this routine was not only difficult, but also getting expensive; he wanted the meat to be more hearty than something bought in a shop. So Will decides he will go hunting himself.

After shooting a rather large deer, he gives the final blow; slicing through the neck. A swift death. He thanks the deer and begins to work. While he skins the deer, a presence becomes known from around one of the trees.

Turning around, Will sees the being in front of him - a tall, ebony figure stands in view. A slender body with creamy white eyes; drawing its onlooker in. Lengthy antlers webbing from it’s head; silky brown highlighted hair flowing into a beautifully crafted braid. Will watches in awe, the beast in front of him was a beauty unlike anything he had ever seen in his life.

The raven colored figure tilts its head to the side, curiosity piqued. Slowly walking forward, its body was in full view. Jet black fur covered it’s lower half and its legs contorted into hooves rather than feet. It’s walk was graceful, and the sweet smell of pomegranate prickled Will’s nose once again.

As the beast draws closer, so does the sickly sweet scent. Will drops back to his knees, dipping into the fresh deer blood. The dazzling being lifted its head, sniffing the air; getting closer and closer.

Will freezes in place, a new scent surrounds them. A scent akin to an omega in heat. Lowering his gaze, Will catches sight of the other’s hardening member; as well as slick seeping from between those ebony legs.

Will becomes completely vulnerable in the hands of the other. The strong scent of the omega caused himself unable to make any kind of resistance.

The stagman introduced himself as Hannibal, behavior perfectly reflecting his elegant appearance.

“My name is Hannibal, I belong with the fae. I was taken into the forest when I was still a child. I’ve lived and breathed the fae world; consuming their food as well. My body has adapted to its new life, which is why my appearance is so.”

Will could only watch as Hannibal’s deep yet smooth voice bounced around in his head. “What is your name?”

Will gulped, “Uh, Will. Will Graham.”

Hannibal’s lips curled up into a smile, “You’re courting, I’ve accepted it. Everyday you brought me many things, and it made me delighted. I’ve never received such wonderful things from anyone.”

Will was forced back into reality, “Courting? Oh, I’ve got to get back home. I have to check on my dogs. And the deer, please keep it!”

Will hopped up and took off for the edge of the forest as the other watched his figure disappear in the distance.

~

It had been a few days since Will had his encounter with the stag fae in the woods. He only wanted to capture a glimpse, smell the sweet scent of pomegranates once again; but a courtship? Was it some rule in the fae world?

Conflicted between emotions, Will delved himself in as much work as he could. Keeping himself busy so he wouldn’t think about the ebony beauty just out in the woods, or the sweet alluring smell that came from him.

When Will got home from work, he caught a whiff of the same scent. A sweet pomegranate scent like before, but it was different. Before it only made him curious and it lured him in, but now it was a different kind of sweet. Almost nauseatingly sweet to Will.

He walked to his porch to find some flowers and a note:

_ For you Mi Amor _

Will didn’t even have to guess who left the flowers on his front step, it had been from Hannibal who was in the forest. This had been a reoccurring event since Will had left the forest; each gift different. He picked up the flowers and brought it inside so he could get ready for bed. As will lay in bed every night, he had a visitor come in.

A dark figure loomed over Will as he slept. The figure leaned down closer to Will and breathed in his musky scent, “My sweet Will, it is to be your becoming. Do not fight it, embrace it.”

Using magic and the enchanted fruits from the fae, Hannibal was inciting a change within Will. At first it’s noticeable, but as time passes he will be reborn.

Hannibal again looked at Will, and then slid away back into the forest for the night.

~

Will’s behavior was changing drastically, and too was his appearance. He was riddled with fever and had to stop coming into work. Some days he felt great and some days he felt like a fire was alight inside of his body. At the time of his final metamorphosis, Will got a gut wrenching feeling. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered,  _ “In the meadow, a pool of blood must be made. Plenty of blood to complete your becoming…” _

It was Will's own voice that he heard, and as the voice got louder so did his need to kill. On a snowy weekend he decided to find the scum of the earth and gut them in the forest. Knocking out a few people was easy, so he dragged their limp bodies into the forest.

Using a small blade, he guts the bodies of four men. Blood poured onto the white snow, surrounding himself in blood. They had been in and out of prison and had no relatives in the area, so no one would come looking; or even care for that matter. They are simply put, scum of the earth.

Will steps into the pool, but when his foot sinks farther that it's supposed to, he begins to panic. Hannibal steps in front of Will and guides him by the hand. “Do not be afraid Will, it is only your becoming. It will not hurt, so take my hand.”

Being led by the hand, Will sinks below the pool of blood; becoming completely submerged in a somewhat impossible pool of blood.

When they resurface, the coat of blood on Will’s body seems to peel away like dust. It uncovers a plethora of new oddities on himself. A pair of raven wings stretch upward to the sky as chocolate fur grows from his neck and his lower half; human feet had been replaced with wolf-like fur and paws. Antlers webbing out from his skin, reaching down to the middle of his spine.

After his emergence, Will turns to face Hannibal. His gaze was different from before; somewhat hungry. He glances at the bare ebony skin and back up to the other’s face.

Hannibal smiles and reaches out his arms, “Come will, let us intertwine and become each other’s for life.”

Will grabs the other, his body fueled by a heat he had never felt before. Only knowing that the one in front of him was his mate, but unmarked. Reeling back, Will opened his jaws wide, clamping down onto the dark flesh. Rick sweet blood poured from the wound. In return, Hannibal bit down onto Will’s silky flesh; ruby red pouring from both of their lips and from a bruised bite mark. Beginning the consummation of their lifelong bond; and forever intertwined with one another.


End file.
